marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission Items
Mission Items This is a small list of items that may be asked for in missions. Some of these items may also be asked for in Quests as well. To see the Quest Items list, take a look at this page. Charms Charms are bought with Marapoints in Eleka's Castle. When the charms first came out, as with Fugunzel's Tower, Charms went for exorbitant (crazy high) amounts of marapoints, now however since the mission does require a map in order to use it, the charms have fallen to under 10,000MP a piece. Stars Constellation stars are items asked for in the Ublish mission in Planet Enpiah. They can be bought at the Stars Shop and earned from the Telescope. StarsShopItems.png Cooking Ingredients Cooking Ingredients are bought with Restock Points for The Fates in Eleka's Castle. They can be bought at the Cooking Ingredients Shop. CookingIngredientsShopItems.png Sushi Sushi is what Clam asks for in the early levels of his mission in Jenoa. They can be bought at the Sushi Shop. SushiShopItems.png Pearls Pearls are the main items asked for the Clam. They can be bought at the Pearls Shop. PearlsShopItems.png Bones The Rusty Twins at the Rubbish Dump ask for bones available at Grave Robbing. ColorBones.png CDs Trunx asks for CDs for his theatre besides Baspinar's Castle. They are bought at Ziranek's CDs Shop. CDShopItems.png Books Tarquin asks for books in your pet's collection for his library in the City. The Books Shop is found in Dukka Caves. BooksShopItems1.png DVDs Trotter asks for DVDs in your pet's collection in Undying Woods. The DVD Shop is found in Ziranek. DVDShopItems.png Plushies The Slater Park Circus asks for plushies found at the Plushie Machine. AllPlushies.png Pizza The Slater Park Circus asks for pizza at the Pizza Shop. PizzaShopItems.png Balloons The Slater Park Circus asks for balloons at the Balloon Shop. BalloonShopItems.png Fast Food The Slater Park Circus asks for fast food at the Fast Food Shop. FastFoodShopItems.png FastFood.png Soft Drinks The Slater Park Circus asks for soft drinks at the Soft Drinks Shop. SoftDrinksShopItems.png SoftDrinks.png Musical Instruments The Troll living under the bridge into Baspinar's Castle requests you to teach musical instruments to your pet. Each time you have completed his missions, the level your pet needs to be at playing the instrument will increase, until your pet has learned it 10 times. MusicalInstrumentsShopItems.png "Exotic" Food The Bumpkin wants food that can be found outside of Puchalla Village. He will ask for any item that can be fed to your pets (including Poop and Flowers). Cereals.png Photos The Penitentiary in Vortex Park asks for photos in your Photo Album. PhotoParlourExamples.png WebcamExamples.png Poop The Sewer Cleaner asks for poop and other items found in the Sewers to try and clean up the place. Sewage.jpg Poop.gif Minipoop.gif Dukka Items The Pirate Mafia requests you to buy items that cost Dukka Coins in Dukka Town, Dukka Caves, and on the Pirate Ship, in return for protection. Dukkacaves.png Town.png Minipets The Minipet Island Hospice needs you to bring minipets here to be healed and released back into the wild. Minipets.png Stamps Hector went to the Lost City of Simeria to collect rare artifacts, but now he's obsessed with collecting Stamps. Other Maradans laugh at him for wasting his time collecting stamps but he hopes to change their minds by encouraging more and more Maradans to collect Stamps for their Stamp Albums. StampsShopItems.png Plates The Jester asks for plates (from Ferris Wheel and Resort) in your collection to get her into plate spinning. She worked for King Baspinar, but she was fired after the 2007 war. She now works in Slater Park, entertaining the crowds of visitors with her tricks. Loyalplate.png Gourmet Food Greedy Gertrude of Nimbus challenges pets to eat as much gourmet foods as possible. GourmetMutantFood.png GourmetMeatShopItems.png Minerals The Beast in the Woods of Foxfire Forest longs for shiny things - like Minerals you can obtain from Mining and Fake Dukka Coins you can win from Dukka Dash. FakeDukkaExchange.gif Mining.png Clothing Priscilla thinks the best way to be a Lowlyhood celebrity is by having a large Wardrobe so she spends all her days shopping for clothing to add to her wardrobe in her never ending quest for what she believes is celebrity status. MaleClothingShopItems.png FemaleClothingShopItems.png UsherClothing.PNG ZacClothing.png UsherClothing.png UglyClothing.png ShakiraClothing.png RihannaClothing.png PinkClothing.png MJClothing.png MileyClothing.png MarilynClothing.png GagaClothing.png BritneyClothing.png BeyonceClothing.png AvrilClothing.png AmyClothing.png Category:Items